Don't Break My Heart Again!
by CharmingAlisha95
Summary: Guys Just Wanted To Know Should I Creat A Video fiction Means Just Like Song Fic. But In Video & Photos should I Make One Please Review Me Or PM and If I Get Minimum 5 Vote To Make Than The Story Will Start From Chapter 5.
1. Breaking Heart

**Me: Hey Back With A New Story And Its Not A One-Shot This Time.**

**Ace: What Am I Doing Here And Who Are You?**

**Me: I Am Charming Alisha 95.**

**And You're here For My This New Story.**

**Ace: Am I Part Of It?**

**Me: Yes You Are.**

**_I Don't Own Anything Only Story And Ocs(if I need any)._**

**Ace: Start The Story.**

* * *

After defeating Prince Hydron and Vexos everything is peaceful. And everything is normal.

Keith joins Brawlers with Gus. Vestals (Ace, Mira, Baron and Keith) now live on earth with Brawlers.

One beautiful evening two teens are enjoying their Date. Dan and Runo were having fun near fountain in the park watching sunset.

Dan: Beautiful.

Runo: Your are right its so beautiful sunset.

Dan: no I was talking about you kid.

Runo(blushing): shutup dan. You know I have a name and that's Runo.

Dan(laughing): I know but you're my kid. (While blushing) I Love You Kid.

Runo: I Love Y(interrupted by ringing sound). Dan Your Phone is ringing.

(Dan looks horrified while seeing caller ID. Runo look him with scared in her eyes)

Dan: I will be back in few second. (Without hearing what Runo want to say he leave to attend the call)

(After attending the call Dan come back with a sad face)

Runo: What happen Dan you look sad?

Dan: Sorry! Runo I Need to go somewhere important. We need to stop our date.

Runo(getting sad after hearing this): It's Okay Dan.

Dan: Bye Runo.

Runo: Bye Dan. (Dan runs away)

Runo gets a text from Ace. Runo gets confuse Why Ace Has Text her now.

Runo read the text.

_Runo meet me near beach in 5 minutes it's urgent._

I think he needs my help.

{After 5 Minutes}

Runo meet Ace.

Runo: Why Did You asks me to be here at this time.

Ace (sad): I want to show you something.

(Ace Take Runo behind some bushes)

Runo: Why are we hiding in the bushes.

Ace: Shut up and see what's happening there.

(Runo Look were Ace was pointing and her heart break and start crying while watching

Dan kissing Mira)

Runo come out from her and Ace hideout with Ace behind her. Dan and Mira stop while hearing someone crying.

(Dan And Mira look horrified when they see Runo and Ace before them and calm down)

Runo (crying): Why Dan Why.?

Dan(holding Mira hand): I Love Mira More Than I Ever Like You.

She is beautiful talented and smart unlike you tomboy.

Ace: But Mira I thought you love me?

Mira: I never like you I just use you to gain my Dan from Runo.

Runo (stop crying): I Hate You Dan Kuso.

Runo leave the place with Ace.

(Another Day)

Runo and Ace were no were to see

Like they just vanish in thin air.

* * *

**Me: Do You Guys Like The Story.**

**And I Will Post Next Chapter Soon.**

**Till That R&R.**

**If You Guys Have Any Idea Please Suggest Me.**

**And Please Tell Me If There Is Any Grammar Mistake.**

**-CA95**


	2. After 4 Years (Part-1)

**Me: Hey I am Back with a new chapter.**

**Hope you guys like this.**

**In this chapter I am typing what other feel when Runo and Ace left.**

* * *

**[Baron POV]**

It's been four years Runo and Ace missing.

I miss both of them. Where could they have left?

Me and Nicky are happy together (to know about Nicky have look in my profile). And I know I will never leave Nicky side.

And please Runo and Ace come back soon.

** [Marucho POV]**

It's been 4 year me and Jenny are dating (to know about jenny have a look in my profile).

I will never ditch her like Dan did with Runo.

I miss her like hell she was like a big sister to me.

Runo please come back.

** [Julie POV]**

Oh! God Billy is coming back soon from his baseball match.

I am thankful that the one person I love is Billy not Dan.

I Feel sympathy for Runo that she got Dan. Means everything was fine between those two. Then Why did Dan break her heart out of so many people.

I miss my Best Friend Please Come Back Soon.

** [Shun POV]**

Oh! Man.

Runo where the hell you are I miss you my little sister.

I am happy with Alice and I know she is hiding something from me.

But What?

I Hate Dan for breaking her heart. I hate seeing Dan and Mira Together.

Because that make me remember my dear sister whom once Dan was dating.

Please come back.

** [Alice POV]**

I Hate seeing shun like that without his sister. Runo was also like my sister.

I sometime want to tell Shun that I know where Runo and Ace.

But I too can't break my promise with Runo.

Now It's Done.

They have to come back and I will make it possible.

Soon Runo and Ace will be Back.

And I don't blame Dan for leaving Runo because it's his life he can date anyone he want.

* * *

**Me: Hope You Guys Like this story.**

**Alice know where Runo and Ace are.**

**To know what happen.**

**R&R.**

**-CA95**


	3. After 4 Years (Part-2)

**Me: Sorry Guys For Not Updating Soon.**

**I Still Don't Own Bakugan.**

**And Songs If I Post Them.**

**And this chapter is For willblossom33 And Aerophoenix.**

**And Want Too Tell You Guys Some Basic Thing So You Guys And Me Don't Get Confuse.**

**"": Speech What They Say.**

**_I: Song or link._**

**'': What they think.**

**{}: Place, Day and Time.**

**[]: POV.**

**U: Flashback.**

**(): Some small thing which happen.**

* * *

[Dan POV]

BEEP*BEEP*BEEP

"Damn this stupid clock! Why can't it just shut down?"

(One hand come out of blanket and Hit the snooze button. And one 21 Year handsome man open his Reddish Brown Eyes. And go inside the Bathroom and freshen up like brushing, taking shower and etc, etc. I won't go in detail after all I am a girl not a boy and I don't know what they do there.)

**_Don't tell me you didn't recognize this person he is Dan Kuso. The person who break over favorite star Runo Misaki's heart. Now Continue with the story._**

'Oh! Today I am so excited for my Date with Mira. It's going to be official 4 year (basically they started dating after one month of their break up with you know what I mean) of being in relation. With that thought of Mira a smile spread on his face.'

'After One Month Mira would be staying with me. Means come on who won't be happy if there lover would stay with them.'

**_You all must have understood that he now lives alone in another flat._**

At that moment he feel like something is missing and a beautiful blue hair girl face came in his mind and he starts feeling guilty for cheating on her.

He starts thinking. 'If I have gotten chance or have told her before then at least we could have been friends. It's my entire fault why she left in the first place. Whenever I will found her I will apologize to her and'

(Before he could have think more his phone starts ringing and Mira's name is blinking)

He Pick up the call.

"Sweetie-Pie! Where are you? : Mira's voice boom with fake sweetness (What if your boyfriend makes you wait and you will forgive him not well) from other side.

Sorry, Cutie-Pie! Just on my way to your house. : Dan was speaking. (Sorry want to add something so sweet-pie and cutie-pie.)

Okay, Sweetie-Pie! Come soon I am waiting. : Mira said and disconnected.

Dan sign* He look in mirror for the last time. Take the keys and lock the door.

Sit in his red Wagner (whatever it's call) and drive till he reach Mira's home.

He get out of the car. Reach the door and knock three times and there stands Mira in red dress reach her knees, black belt, black high heels, red stone earring and black bag.

"Mira: How do I look Sweetie-Pie?

Dan: You look world's most pretty lady. Come on lets go or we would be late for over dinner-date"

Dan take Mira's hand take her to the car and open the passenger seat door for Mira and run other side and settle down and start radio and it stat love story Dan's favorite song no one know who is the singer and he to start singing the song.

(Love Story by Taylor Swift but in my story someone else would be singer)

_We were both young when I first saw youI close my eyesAnd the flashback startsI'm standing thereOn a balcony in summer air_  
_See the lightsSee the party, the ball gownsI see you make your way through the crowdAnd say hello, little did I know_  
_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebblesAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietAnd I was crying on the staircaseBegging you please don't go, and I said_  
_Romeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yes_  
So I sneak out to the garden to see youWe keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knewSo close your eyesEscape this town for a little while  
_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letterAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietBut you were everything to meI was begging you please don't go and I said_  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yes  
_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feelThis love is difficult, but it's realDon't be afraid, we'll make it out of this messIt's a love story baby just say yesOh oh_  
_I got tired of waitingWondering if you were ever coming aroundMy faith in you is fadingWhen I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so aloneI keep waiting for you but you never come_Is this in my head? I don't know what to thinkHe knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_  
_And said, marry me JulietYou'll never have to be aloneI love you and that's all I really knowI talked to your dad, go pick out a white dressIt's a love story baby just say yes_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

When the song end they where near the hotel where Dan has arrange the date.

Dan and Mira enter the hotel and one man in black tux come to Dan ask him who is he and Dan show the man and he take them to there seat.

(Damn I need a date to know what they talk and do there)

"Mira: WOW Dan it's so romantic place.

Dan: Thanks Mira but there is more lets just now order something to eat and we will go to your surprise."

Dan call the waiter to tell him what they want to eat. Before they could have order something Dan's phone ring and Dan picks the call without seeing who called him.

"Mystery person: Hey Dan it's me Alice. Sorry to disturb I need you and Mira in my home right now.

Dan: Why what happen Alice?

Alice: Don't ask anything just come everyone is coming my home. Please hurry.

Dan: Okay me and Mira are coming"

And phone is disconnected.

"Mira: What happen who called you disturbing our date?

Dan: It was Alice she want us right now in her home. We need to cancel our date.

Mira(getting sad): Okay lets go."

They leave the hotel and Drive till they reach Alice and Shun's home (sorry they live together and next month they are gonna marry)

* * *

**Me: What You Guys Think What Alice Want To Tell Them?**

**To Know More Stay Tuned**

**And Feel Free To Scold Me For My Mistake's.**

**Till Next Chapter R&R.**

**-CA95**


	4. Job

**Sorry guys for not updating for so long because I am not feeling well.**

**So today I won't be posting any story.**

**Today I will only explain what everyone does.**

* * *

Let's start with Alice and Shun.

Like you all know,

They are going to marry next month soon.

Well date is so not decided, Sorry for that (Guys please suggest me a good date).

You guys know Shun's Grandpa is a Ninja.

So now Shun is a 'Principal of World's Best Ninja Training School.'

He Himself and his Grandpa teach students.

And he builds the School.

Well about Alice she is 'The World's Second Best Scientist'.

Well her Grandpa is first.

And she lives with shun in their new flat and Grandpa's live in another.

I want them to have little bit of Romance.

They live in Bayview. (So that you don't get confuse and yes they still visit Japan and Russia in vacations)

* * *

Now it's time for Marucho and Baron.

Hey they have Girlfriend's so don't dare to think they are Gay.

Hey just kidding please don't mind.

Well Baron Shift to Earth to live with his Girl Nicky.

Well he is now a gentle man.

And he is 50% Boss with Marucho.

Well Marucho is now tall and handsome man around you.

Who can gets any girl he wants but he is head over heels for Jenny.

Well he doesn't work with his Parent's now. (got in a fight)

He has opened a new company with baron which is famous in sports world.

* * *

Now it's for Our Sweet Bubbly Julie.

What to say about Julie?

She is a Movie Star.

And she is in a relation with Billy who is a Worlds Famous Baseball Player.

Can you believe it? (Oh! I am a star stuck)

Billy is right coming back from a match.

And they are soon gonna announce about their marriage.

* * *

Mira.

Well you all know is a Dan's Girlfriend.

And soon they are gonna change their relation in Live in relation.

If you don't know its means from next month after Shun and Alice marriage Mira will move in Dan's home to live with him.

Well more than that she is a Model.

And walk on ramp for so many big brands and designer.

* * *

Dan.

Well Dan is a Song Writer, Singer and Actor.

Mostly he sings and acted in his video.

He also sings in movie.

He is a Heartthrob among girls.

Everyone likes him except his own friend.

It doesn't mean that they don't talk.

They are still friends and everything is coming back same like before the incident.

He still feels guilty for hurting Runo.

* * *

**I know what you guys are thinking they all are famous.**

**Well basically I want them.**

**And you all are waiting for Runo and Ace.**

**Soon they would be back and there is a big secret too for you all.**

**One more thing there is reason why I did not tell anything about Runo and Ace is secret.**

**And if you guys review then you will get an autograph from Dan in one of my Chapter.**

**And this offer is only for this chapter till I don't post other chapter.**

**And feel free to scold.**

**Till the other chapter R&R.**

**-CA95.**


	5. Shanaya Intro

**Me: Sorry Guys for a late update it will be short chapter….**

**From here my video will start and to tell you it will only be dancing or song video.**

**And some video would be from India so it would be in Hindi.**

**Just hope you all like it.**

**And I don't own video or song or any character only story and idea and OC.**

* * *

/watch?v=Vda5q2P6Lb0 (my video's first link have a look).

{Well the girl you see in the video is Shanaya Bajaj}

[Shanaya POV]

Hey! Everyone I know you guys don't know who am I. I am Shanaya, Shanaya Bajaj.

Well I know what you all are thinking like what the hell I am doing here. Well this story is on me so I have to be here. So just co-operate with me.

So it's my intro here so I am gonna introduce myself.

Well I am 21 years old I have Green eyes and Golden hair well in India it's so not possible to have Golden hair. Oh! I have colored my hair in black. Basically I am not Indian I am an adopted Daughter of a Big Business's Man.

I have two Big Brothers.

Ashish Bajaj his Age is 21.

And Mayank Bajaj he is bigger in Age his Age is 25.

They both have Black hair and Blue eyes.

Oh! Shit.

Well I was telling about myself.

We will talk about them later some time.

I love Dancing is my Passion my first Love. Without Dancing I am nothing, nothing and nothing.

I can sing well you have heard my song if not have a look.

/watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E

{I still don't own any song and video. So, don't call cops to arrest me.}

So, do you like it? Of course it's famous everyone love it. I am famous in Hollywood and Bollywood. As a Bad Girl.

But when my friends need me I am always ready to help them.

Well I want to tell you all a secret. You know me I am Runo, Runo Misaki. Well Runo is not my real name.

I know you all are surprise.

No one knows it except Alice. I am still in contact with her. I and Ashish are excited to attend her marriage. Oh! I miss them so much.

Well if you want you can call me Runo or Shanaya whatever you want. And please don't tell anyone else. It's over secret. OK!

Till next time Bye.

* * *

**Hope you all like it.**

**Please Review me and tell me what you think.**

**-CA95**


End file.
